


Ненужные

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Таймлайн пост-ВБ.





	Ненужные

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн пост-ВБ.

Стив не говорит о Баки. Ни с кем из оставшихся Мстителей. Впрочем, среди них не так много тех, кто желает поболтать со Стивом о его ушедшем друге. Они все будто съежились, сели, как после стирки. Наташа пытается руководить миссиями вместо пропавшего Фьюри (о котором она одна, похоже, горюет искренне). Брюс позеленел и с головой ушел в науку, Тор пропал с горизонта. Все они расписались в своем бессилии, а Стив расписывается снова и снова – ставя свое имя внизу портретов.

Сэм бы сказал – арт-терапия, или еще какое умное слово. Стив просто сидит у одного из нью-йоркских фонтанов с мольбертом. У людей есть фотоаппараты, видео, Инстаграм, Стив всего и не упомнит. Они могут в любой момент увидеть своих исчезнувших – и всё же просят портреты. У Стива эйдетическая память, ему достаточно один раз взглянуть на фотографию, чтобы запомнить лицо и фигуру.

– Нарисуйте ее на качелях, – просят у него. – С этим вечным телефоном, будь он проклят. Нарисуйте в парке. В горах. В Большом каньоне – так мы туда и не доехали.

Стив выполняет свой долг перед гражданами Америки. Скетчит, отряхивает рисунок, подписывает.

– Пожалуйста, сэр. Мэм.

Он не рисует Баки.

Возможно, если бы его не взяли в армию, он так и зарабатывал бы на жизнь – пока не простудился бы всерьез. Рисовал бы солдат, вернувшихся с войны. Но даже при самом оптимистичном раскладе вряд ли ему довелось бы еще рисовать Баки.

Он заканчивает портрет малыша на карусели. Рядом стоит серьезная пятилетняя девчушка. Ее мать отошла за кофе.

– Скучаешь по братику? – спрашивает Стив.

Она фыркает:

– Нет! Я просила, чтобы Боженька его забрал! Он все время орал и ломал мои игрушки. Я просила маму отнести его обратно в больницу, а она ругалась. А потом я целую неделю была хорошая, и Боженька взял его назад! Только маме это нельзя говорить.

Стив отдает рисунок подбежавшей матери, а сам внезапно видит мир по-новому.

На групповых встречах, где он изображает, будто заменяет Сэма, тоненькая девушка говорит:

– Мне неловко признаваться, но я... рада, что мама исчезла. По крайней мере, она больше не страдает. У меня уже сил не было... И ее ведь не оставишь одну, а сестра в другом штате. Мне в последнее время не хотелось с кровати подниматься. А теперь... я как будто освободилась.

Устроившись в очередной раз у фонтана с рисунками, Стив слышит, как одна женщина говорит другой:

– Господи, я знаю, это грех, но я так рада, что он исчез. Он в последнее время совсем распоясался. Я уже устала рассказывать в больнице про лестницу и дверь. Наверное, не исчезни он, я бы сама его убила. И села бы. А так... Как будто Бог мои молитвы услышал. Ужас, что я несу...

– Если уж совсем честно, – ответила ее подруга, – Барт меня сроду пальцем не тронул... и все-таки я как будто заново родилась, когда поняла, что больше не услышу, как он возится в прихожей...

Если прислушаться, понимает Стив, этих историй все больше. И это те, кто имел семью; а что будет с бомжами, с нелегалами, с ночными жителями Америки, которых никто и не хватится?

На следующем собрании группы он просит у той девушки фотографию матери. Ему хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы запомнить. Вечером он рисует ее для себя, вешает на стену.

– У тебя нет ни одного рисунка Барнса, – замечает Наташа, когда он уговаривает ее прийти на ужин. – Как так?

– Зачем мне рисовать Баки, – говорит он.

Наташа отводит взгляд.

– Верно. Зачем.

В новом мире люди по-новому примиряются с потерями. Завели моду носить на шее пробирки или маленькие бутылочки с пеплом. Естественно, опомнившиеся от потерь предприятия тут же поставили эти «фиалы» на конвейер, и теперь их продают везде. Стиву это дико.

У него теперь новая ночная вахта – даже когда обычных нет. Он опрашивает бомжей, «ночных бабочек» и иммигрантов – тех, что остались. Рисует нечто вроде фотороботов. Вешает их у себя на стенах, и скоро вешать становится некуда.

На очередном собрании он хочет рассказать о Баки, чтобы дать надежду остальным. Но не может себя заставить и вместо этого говорит о Пегги.

– Ой, да кто ж ее знает, – говорит вечером Стиву пропитая негритянка из Гарлема. – Кто ее знал, ту Мэри-Лу. Есть она, нет ее. Кому интересно.

Мэри-Лу на портрете выходит размытой, нечеткой. Стив прикрепляет рисунок на стену. На него глядят люди самых разных цветов кожи, молодые, старые, красивые – ненужные.

Стив на секунду пугается. А если Баки... если он решит, что я его не рисую, потому что он тоже – не нужен?

В свой следующий визит в Гарлем Стив слышит негромкий госпел и идет на звук. Приходит в маленькую церковь, где скромная конгрегация смотрит на его белую рожу без враждебности. Он садится на край скамьи, шепотом подпевает госпелу. В церкви повсюду свечи.

После службы маленький коренастый священник вручает свечу и ему.

– Вашему ушедшему, – говорит он.

И Стива вдруг сгибает пополам – прямо на скамье; он стискивает в руках свечу, кроша воск, и задыхается от хриплого рыдания, потому что вдруг позволяет себе осознать – эта свеча за упокой, и он должен поставить ее Баки. И должен нарисовать его портрет – как рисует остальных пропавших, и носить его пепел в фиале, потому что там, в Ваканде, Стив собрал его в горсть, и это все, что осталось от Баки; и он не прячется в Бухаресте, не ушел с радаров, он...

– Ну тихо, тихо, да что ж такое. – Ему суют стакан воды, пытаются расстегнуть воротник. – Вы ему объясните, святой отец.

– Это же не за упокой, – говорит обескураженный священник. – Это свет в пути. Для того, чтобы исчезнувший нашел дорогу домой.

Стив шмыгает носом, совсем как в детстве после драки. Вздыхает и говорит:

– У вас еще много свечей осталось, отче?

На следующий день он приносит в церковь весь ворох портретов, и остаток вечера вместе с прихожанами расклеивает их по стенам. И каждому зажигает огонек.

Самую толстую свечу он забирает домой и ставит на окно. Рассеянно думает, что если понадобится, он просто подожжет дом. В конце концов, любая заварушка с участием Мстителей обычно и заканчивается пожаром.

Пламя тихонько дрожит на окне, а Стив садится в кресло с блокнотом и начинает рисовать Баки, заполнять им листы, так, чтобы наверняка.

Никогда, в какой бы вселенной он ни находился, Баки не должен думать, будто его не ждут.


End file.
